Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Pilgrimage
by Titan0fPower
Summary: After the defeat of Walpurgisnaucht, Homura Akemi left Mitakihara City in an attempt to find herself. In the process, she left all of her belongings to Kyouko Sakura. This is the aftermath. This is a one-shot series of Homura leaving Mitakihara City to find herself. Now accepting requests on situations you'd like to see Homura go through in her travels (Teen theme please).
1. Chapter 1

**Pilgrimage**

" _Once we defeat Walpurgisnaucht, its grief seed is yours, and I will leave the city. I don't care what you do with my house after I'm gone. It'll all be yours. That'll be my end of the bargain," Her amethyst-colored eyes spoke with utmost sincerity with a slight undertone of business._

" _Yeah, that's our agreement, Homes," Kyouko said as she took a bite out of an apple, her fang stuck out in the process._

At the time, the redhaired magical girl had no idea just how fond she'd be for the mysterious raven. It was a deal she wished she backed out of.

Homura Akemi succeeded in gathering Kyouko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, and Mami Tomoe in defeating the Queen of Witches. She also hindered Kyubey and stopped Madoka altogether from forming a contract.

There were several obstacles: enemy magical girls, Kyubey, discord and distrust between the four magical girls, several witches, and Walpurgisnaucht herself.

Even so, they tore through all those obstacles and created a sure-way path to victory. They **defeated** and **destroyed** Walpurgisnaucht.

It was a happy ending.

But not to Kyouko Sakura. She burned the scene into her mind, forever etched it into the confines of her memory. Everyone had smiles of triumph, yelling out in frustrated happiness in the neverending rubble of the city. All except Homura.

The time traveler had a strangely empty and sullen expression on her delicately static features. Her entire body had relaxed in the most melancholic way possible. The rain poured, replacing her tears.

Immediately after the war had ended, Homura Akemi disappeared. There was no packed bags, no goodbyes. She just disappeared.

Kyouko Sakura had returned to an empty oversized home. All of Homura's clothing, equipment, and personal belongings had remained where they were. It was as though the raven-haired girl just left with only her magical attire.

She even left piles and piles of grief seeds in a hidden basement room that Kyouko had accidentally stumbled upon in one of her 'exploration' tours.

The tomboy took out Homura's old cell phone she kept, and dialed Sayaka's number. After a few moments of ringing, she heard an audible hello. "Yo, blunette, what's up?"

"Kyouko? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you, Mami, and the pinkie got any plans for tomorrow. I've been here at the house all bored! Blah!" Kyouko whined childishly. Sayaka couldn't help but snicker over the phone.

"If there's not a storm out tomorrow, then sure! You know how the weather's been lately. I'll come over tomorrow at two. I'll take Mami-senpai and Madoka with me. How's that?"

"Hell yeah! Can't wait!"

With a click of a button, Kyouko ended the conversation. She stared up at the pendulum in the living room. It swayed back and forth in a strangely calculated way. The redhead could never understand Homura's tastes in style, but it was something Kyouko liked about the stoic girl.

Completely unpredictable.

A nostalgic scene unraveled in Kyouko's head. A time when she had woken up in Homura's bed, and clung tightly to the stoic raven-haired girl. When she woke up, Kyouko was convinced her newfound ally would've immediately kicked her out, but no, that's not what happened. Homura gently woke her up with a slight tap on the cheek and studied the redhead's features for a silent moment as the two stared at one another.

Kyouko couldn't read behind the amethyst eyes, but was glad for Homura's silence.

It was another thing she liked about the Akemi girl.

Out of boredom, Kyouko pulled out a small diary-esque notebook from Homura's old desk in the second floor, and took out a led pencil. She opened the notebook with great haste, and started to write. It was in letter format.

 _Hey Homes,_ She wrote, _Remember that time I crawled into your bed half-asleep? That was supppeeer embarrassing for me! When I woke up, I thought you were going to totally chew my head out, but you didn't. Thank you for that, Homes. I came to think of you as an awesome friend. I don't know if you thought of me in the same way or if I'll ever find out, but still. Thank you. Thank you for making Mami and I patch things up. Thank you for saving Sayaka, and thank you for Pinkie. And most of all, thank you for the truth._

 _If I never met you, I probably wouldn't've ever realized that bastard furball had been using us. Or the truth about witches. I would've lived a lie, something I can't stand._

 _So thank you...If you ever read this letter, please, talk to me. Send me a sign. Anything that you're still alive. Please._

 _From Your dumbass red-headed buddy,_

 _Kyouko Sakura._

Half-formed tears swelled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She tore out the paper from the notebook's spine, and folded it into a paper airplane.

She took the paper airplane with her, and walked to the highest point of the house, and opened a window. The wind blasted through the window. It was extremely windy, just as Kyouko planned.

Kyouko prayed to whatever God would listen to her, and threw her paper airplane as far as she could.

Only the wind would know where to take the letter.

[]

A familiar raven-haired girl stepped out of a tour bus. Her clothing consisted of a black buttoned-up coat with a dark purple scarf. The pants she wore were a simple baggy black used for winter.

She breathed out, her breath clearly visible from the winter cold. There was a slight _thump_ on the backside of her head. The time traveler turned around and noticed a paper airplane on the concrete floor. Out of curiosity, she picked it up and noticed barely legible writing on it.

Homura opened it.

[]

 **End**

 **Author Notes:**

 **This was designed as a one-shot as a small break from the** _ **Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rejection**_ **I had been working on. I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **I might/might not continue this. It all depends on how you guys react to it and on my schedule. I'm already working on two stories (one on my personal website - tfostudios . com) and on the previously aforementioned** _ **Rejection**_ **.**

 **Either way, hope you guys enjoyed the read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Days of Old Past**

The cloudy sky covered the bright sun, blanketing the ground with a dull light. Shivering winds sent goosebumps against a long green-haired magical girl in her early teenage years, with her large white staff planted firmly on the wet soil. Droplets of rainwater and sweat fell from her chin. She gazed up at a raven-haired amethyst-eyed girl who donned a black rose bow.

An intense glare sent the green-haired girl shivers down her spine. Catching her breath, she crafted a weak smile, "D-damn...Master Kito...you're strong…"

Kitoi flared her beautiful black hair upwards in a proud fashion, her eyes still as stone cold as ever. "You're just too reckless in wasting magic. Learn to better deal with your weaknesses, Kira."

"Hahah, no wonder they call you the Amethyst Angel," Kira sighed, "I'm absolutely no match for you. Were you self-taught or did you have an awesome teacher?"

The amethyst-eyed magical girl looked over the gloomy rain-teared sky with a sullen expression across her face as the question reached her ears, "My circumstances are a bit more complicated than the average magical girl, so I can't really tell you. But if anything, I'll let you in on a little secret of where I came from, but only if you manage to land a blow on me."

"What?!" Kira yelled out wide-eyed, "That's near-impossible!" She flailed her arms out.

"It's impossible because you say it's impossible," Kito sighed, "Get up and try again."

"Muuu~" Kira pouted, "No fair…" She got up and dusted herself, "Better get ready."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kira charged headfirst to her master, with Kito letting out a disappointed sigh. Kira swung her large staff over Kito's head, with Kito about to dodge when her student's image faded out of view. And right from behind her, she heard two quiet footsteps and felt the wind being cut.

She sidestepped to the right in an attempt to dodge the staff, but it grazed her left cheek, with a droplet of blood dropping out.

In a counter-attack, she swung her left leg upward, and kicked Kira straight in the face.

"Ow!" Kira cried out, "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Tears of pain leaked out of her eyes as she held onto her bloodied nose.

"Stop crying…" Her teacher facepalmed, "Get up. I owe you a story."

A crooked smile widened Kira's face in a victorious tone, "Hell yeah!"

Kito removed her black headband with a faraway look in her eyes. She smiled. "There was once a beautiful pink-haired girl. Very tiny and very shy. But everything she did, she did it for the betterment of others."

"Pssht, sounds like a total pusho-"

A nasty glare was sent Kira's way, making her immediately shut up. "As I was saying, she was a very kind girl. She and I were a part of a group called the Holy Quintet. There, I met lots of other people. From a reliable and refined upperclassman to a ruffian redhaired street girl to a musical-oriented blue-haired tomboy. We made up the Holy Quintet, and we did our best against a world that is far too easy to despair. Our territory was a city named Mitakihara City."

Kira's eyes opened wide in shock, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-wait wait wait wait. You mean the place Walpurgisnaucht was vanquished?! You were there?!"

"I was. After all, I was the one who defeated it."

"W-wow...I'm definitely not going to tease you again, Master Kito…"

A rare wry smile curled on the raven-haired girl's face. "You better not."

[]

In Homura's old apartment were four teenage girls, all sat around a circular table with sweets placed beforehand. The pendulum swung back and forth as the remodeled room had a more vibrant feel to it.

"Have ya heard the rumors about the Amethyst Angel?" Kyouko cut into the cake Mami baked not long ago. The thin knife sliced through the thin bread precisely and perfectly. As the redhead was about to eat the slice she cut off, Sayaka and Madoka turned attentive to Kyouko's story.

"Ya guys haven't? Wow, ignorant I tell ya," Kyouko wore a proud smile that revealed a fang. "Guess I'll have to tell ya all about it!"

"Just get on with it, Kyouko," Sayaka said, rolling her eyes, "Don't tell me it's another mercenary magical girl who only does it for the grief seeds."

"Give her a chance, Miki-san," Mami sat next to her ex-apprentice, along with a plate that carried four teacups. She placed each cup next to her friends.

"What's the Amethyst Angel all about?" Madoka tilted her head, "I never heard about her."

"Thank the pinkie for her curiosity," Kyouko rolled her fork in satisfaction, "Apparently, she's a black-haired beauty with purple eyes and a black-and-white school uniform."

"That sounds eerily like Homura…" Sayaka voiced her dissatisfaction.

"Yeah, but apparently she uses a black-rose bow rather than a shield and she could spawn two huge violet wings to fly."

"She sounds a lot like Akemi-san, but since she doesn't use a shield, it's probably not her. Do you know her name?" Mami inquired.

"Yeah, apparently she's called Kito," Kyouko crossed her legs in a manly fashion unbefitting for a girl, "She goes wiping out witches nonstop one day in some poor girl's territory, then suddenly disappears after the next. She's like a storm."

"That sounds scary, but she's doing good, isn't she?" Madoka clasped her hands together, trying to see this rumor in a positive light. "It's not like she hurt any magical girls."

Kyouko pointed directly at the pinkette with a wide mischievous smile on her face, "I heard three magical girls banded together to beat this 'angel' type character, but they all got their asses whooped hardcore. I would totally love to fight this girl one-on-one someday."

"Bet you'd get your butt kicked though," Sayaka snickered, as Kyouko threw her a glare.

"Well, for now that's just a rumor. If she comes here, we have more than enough people to throw her out of Mitakihara City if she proves to be a problem," Mami said, but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

Madoka shook her head, and voiced her own opinion again "Really? But what if she's nice? I have a feeling she is. We might just need to get to know her."

"That's Madoka for you, always getting to the good in people. It's almost scary!" Sayaka teased her best friend as she clumped on her left shoulder.

"Jeez Sayaka-chan, calling me scary, that's mean of you. But still, if the Amethyst Angel turns out to be Homura-chan..." A weak smile was visible on Madoka's normally positive face, "Then I'd be glad."

"I think old raven-locks is fine. After all, she's hella' strong!" Kyouko's voice was filled with enthusiasm.

"I agree," Mami smiled.

"Yep. She's strong in my book," Sayaka smiled as she raised a thumbs up. "She'll be fine, Madoka. She'll be fine."

[]

 **END**

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **Merry Christmas! This is my present to you guys. Don't worry, for those following Rejection I'll have the chapter up as soon as possible. Hopefully by tomorrow.**

 _ **Pilgrimage**_ **is more of a one-shot series, not really having any actual plot to it other than Homura's if I continue it, it'll still keep that feeling of a one-shot**

 **This takes place a few months after Homura leaves Mitakihara City after destroying Walpurgisnaucht. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	3. Pilgrimage 3: New Years

**New Years**

Mitakihara City felt rushed, the people pushed against each other during a very important day. It was New Year's Day in Japan – a very industrial day for businesses. Stores were filled up, packed with dozens of shoppers.

In the middle of it was a familiar red-haired girl, Kyouko Sakura. She pitter-pattered through the huge crowd, dressed in winter clothes with one of Homura's old purple scarfs. The clothes Homura had were from all kinds of weather – rain, heat, snow, casual, and all other kinds of clothes you could imagine.

Kyouko once saw an actual wedding dress, garbed in a light purple color. _Totally Homura's type,_ the redhead snickered as she recalled a good memory.

When she opened the closet, and found such a set, the stoic raven-haired girl immediately shut it back, clearly flustered in embarrassment. It was one of the few times Kyouko ever saw a flustered Homura.

"Hahah…ahhh…" It felt like so long ago to her.

Kyouko's destination was her favorite arcade in the middle of the busy Mitakihara streets, and while she was a block away, "Huh?" A slightly dumbstruck expression made its way to Kyouko's lips. From the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a familiar black-haired girl moving through the crowd.

It was only a glimpse, but she grew frantic at the familiar sight. Scurrying through the busy streets with as much speed and strength she could muster, Kyouko cut the distance between the two. She felt desperation. If Kyouko missed this chance to reunite with her, will she ever get a chance to see Homura again?

With her long-awaited reunion, Kyouko reached out to the stranger's hand, grappling it with as much strength as she could, pulling against her long black coat sleeves.

"Homura!"

Slowly, the raven-haired girl turned her head to see Kyouko. Her cool amethyst eyes gazed into Kyouko's fiery crimson orbs. Homura curved her lips in a small surprise, but it quickly faded to her regular stoic look, and muttered, "Kyouko."

"Hi, Homes," Kyouko smiled, awkwardly. Homura noticed Kyouko's grip grow considerably tighter.

She looked down on the hand that held her down. Sighing, Homura wore a simple sheepish smile, "Do you want to go to a ramen shop nearby?"

"You're buying."

[]

Kyouko kept quiet until the bowl of ramen reached her. The heat from it hit her blushed cheeks. She relished in the warmth, and immediately dug in without any manners.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Homura said bluntly, "It's been a while, Kyouko. I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon."

Dropping the chopsticks in front of her, Kyouko gulped, and asked her raven-haired friend a question, "Were you just going to pass by the city without saying hi to any of us?"

Homura shook her head.

"Not even to Madoka?"

"No."

Saddened and infuriated, Kyouko slammed her fist on the table, gaining the attention of every other customer, "Why?! You could've told us where you were! Where you've been! If you were still alive! We were worried about you!"

Homura stayed silent.

"We've wanted to see you again. Madoka wanted to see you again. I wanted to see you again!" Kyouko screamed out from the top of her lungs as Homura's eyes wandered cautiously to the other customers, who were glaring at them to shut up. "Why won't you say anything?"

Homura tilted her head at Kyouko's question with honest confusion. "What exactly do you want me to say? I didn't contact any of you back because I did not want to do so. Walpurgisnaucht's defeat and Madoka's survival was all I ever really wanted. Right now, I'm simply on borrowed time," She sighed, and looked up at the brightly-lit ceiling, her eyes visible with nostalgia.

"She was my very best friend. It's a shame she doesn't remember – I stand corrected - how none of you remember. I can't continue staying here, Kyouko. It's just too much for me." The raven girl placed her palm on Kyouko's, and spoke in a soft voice, "But it was good to see you again, Kyouko. It brought me some closure."

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come back?"

"I left a stash of weapons hidden in the city. I wanted to go retrieve them. They were very difficult to obtain. Even in magical girl standards." She was cut and clear to the point.

"Is that all?" Kyouko sounded dejected. Homura closed her eyes, and refocused them on Kyouko.

"No. I felt nostalgic, and I came back," This time, a genuine smile crossed her face, but faded slowly.

"What does tha-" Two hands placed themselves on Kyouko's cheeks, and forced her to look straight into Homura's eyes.

Her dark amethyst eyes had an allure to them, so much so that Kyouko felt a sudden dizziness just from looking at them. Whatever resolve Kyouko had faded into nothing as she stared into Homura's hypnotic gaze. The raven-haired girl started to speak.

"I was never here. The reason why you are here is because you got hungry right before you went to the arcade. You will not remember meeting me, nor what we've said in this conversation. Goodbye, Kyouko Sakura."

Kyouko's eyes had a dull painting over them as a spot of drool dropped from her lips. Her face was filled with stupor, as though something went into her mind and sucked out all of her intelligence.

Homura stood up, and dropped the money for both ramen cups. "I'll pay for it," She whispered, as she donned her coat, and left the restaurant without turning back.

The snow fell on Homura's cheek. She smiled. "I'm glad to have met you, Kyouko."

For the second and last time, Homura Akemi, the time traveler, left Mitakihara City. Her hair flowed through the freezing cold wind. She placed her hands in her coat side pockets, and wrapped around the black scarf around her neck. "Take good care of that old purple scarf for me."

Homura had no purpose now. What she wants to do now is rekindle the flame that once kept her going. Will she succeed?

 **Chapter End**

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **Here's another chapter of Pilgrimage. I sort of rushed it, but that's because I wanted to submit it before New Year's Day ended.**

 **If anyone has questions about the end, read the Wraith arc manga. Homura gains a few new abilities in that manga that explains the Rebellion ending a bit. I used the Wraith arc as a bit of a template for this Homura.**

 **Happy New Years!**


	4. Pilgrimage 4

**Soliloquy**

In the dead of night was a raven-haired girl sitting on the edge of a ginormous skyscraper, her hair flowing with the ice-cold air. She tugged at her dark gray collar as her gaze fell on a detached time shield that laid on her lap. Its sand clock ran empty, withered with cracks that oozed out a special type of despair.

In her right hand was a black-rose bow, filled with a new set of energy and powers. Instead of relying on time travel to redo certain events, Homura now had a smaller, less powerful yet more specific ability - memory rewrite.

When she gazes into a target's eyes for a good five to ten seconds, she can remove and implant memories - to a certain extent. At most, she could go back three days. It was not as reliable as her shield, but it had its perks. Unlike the shield, the memory rewrite had little-to-no charge time.

Homura inspected her barely-functional shield, and couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia from it. If anything, the raven-haired girl grew so used to looping time that every night, she would prepare for a time jump out of sheer habit.

One day, her immature curiosity bested her, and she decided to use the time-traveling road to see into the past. What she saw then scarred her.

There was a planet completely shrouded in shadows, with its features warping into a face Homura knew very well - Kriemhild Gretchen.

Without hesitation, Homura backed out of the time-traveling road and summoned a magnum, destroying the shield. She had no seconds thoughts about the matter.

At least, that's what she made herself believe.

The distressed raven-haired girl opened up a mirror from her new hotel room, and gazed into her own desperate and exhausted amethyst eyes, and rewrote her memories of that time. The raven-haired girl didn't have the strength to destroy her own shield, the one thing that allowed her to save Madoka...but...

Homura knew that if she kept the shield, she'd be tempted to go back in time. It was like a habit to her - like a drug. The raven-haired girl needed to cull herself from the drug known as time-travel.

After that, Homura needed a sure-fire way to keep the incubator away from Madoka.

And thus, she was grateful for her sudden new set of powers as she hovered over the unsuspecting Kyubey, and implanted the memory of Madoka's death in its mind.

It was a distasteful method, even to Homura, but it was a necessity.

For her, the slightest chance of Madoka turning into a magical girl even after Walpurgisnacht would be the epitome of failure. She won't allow her aspirations to fall out of simple relief at her victory over the Queen Witch.

Homura couldn't relax, as her muscles, nerves, and very mental state had been cultivated to be lethally sharp over ten whole years. For Homura Akemi, one victory simply meant the advancement to another war.

She analyzed her own situation and realized she was in a rather grave part of her life.

She had no territory.

She had no monetary funds.

She had no allies.

She no longer had access to her private weapons arsenal.

She had no specific place to live.

 _Was this how Kyouko Sakura lived most of her life?_ Homura thought to herself as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, sporadically summoning her wings a quarter of the time.

The raven-haired girl still hadn't gotten used to her new flight ability and had a tough time controlling her energy-based wings. She remembered the day she first sprouted her wings.

Within ten seconds of her first flight, Homura Akemi crashed into an abandoned skyscraper window, the momentum bringing her down a few floors across the stairs. It was almost too comical.

Shards of glass pierced through her once-flawless skin, blood dripped and tainted her gray-themed uniform.

"Hey, the fuck're you doin' in my territory, you twit?!" A girl slightly younger than the raven-haired girl jumped off of a dozen stacked up chairs. Her mannerisms were identical to Kyouko's, but had a slightly more brazen look to her, with her muscles more prominent than Homura's.

The stranger had a magical white staff that was clearly too large and too heavy to be carried by regular humans. Its top point had an "X" symbol clad in a strange shadow-like substance too impure to be a part of the clean staff itself.

She pointed the weapon against a bruised Homura, who in turn locked eyes against the green-eyed girl. "Hey girl, what's yer name?"

"Homu-" The ex-time traveler withheld, and changed her phrasing, "Kito. Just call me Kito."

"What a stupid-sounding name. Mine's Kira, better not forget it as I kick your ass."

Homura couldn't help but chuckle at Kira's declaration. "What...a rather stupid-sounding declaration." _Reminds me of Kyouko...way too much like Kyouko._

"Ain't a declaration, it's the truth."

"Hah!" An uncharacteristic laugh jumped straight out of Homura's lungs. Something inside her broke in that moment, and she laughed and laughed and laughed. She laughed like nothing else mattered anymore.

"The hell's so funny?" Kira's eyes widened with the slightest bit of irritation and dangerousness.

With one word that escaped Homura's lips, Kira flinched. "The truth," she said. Adjusting herself as she held her balance together with her energized bow, the raven-haired girl glared straight into Kira's eyes. "I don't want to go into a bout with you, Kira. I will only be here for a few days, then I'll be out of your hair and out of your territory."

"Hell, isn't that just mighty convenient?" Kira burrowed her eyebrows in anger, "You come here crashing through my territory, crashing through my home, laugh in my face, and say 'Don't worry, I'll leave' like you ain't gonna' pay compensation?"

Immediately, Kira's feet pushed themselves off the well of stairs, landing directly on top of the weakened Homura, and raised her staff to pummel the raven-haired girl's head in. But right before that happened, a sharp pain crossed Kira's cheek.

"Ugh!" Her whole body flinched back, feeling the blood drip out of her left cheek. Homura had raised her leg up and smashed her black boot into Kira's face.

Before Kira could rebel, Homura dropped her own bow and wrapped her own arms behind Kira, locking her in an inescapable neckhold. The more Kira tried to escape, the tighter Homura's hold grew.

Kira's body was naturally larger and more muscular than the thin-framed Homura's, but somehow the thin-framed girl wasn't losing in a battle of muscle, firmly holding Kira in place, until she felt a sudden weight push her head down into the metal-plated floor.

The green-haired magical girl felt her teeth sink into the barren floor, blood spilled out of her gums. Homura Akemi was brutal when she wanted to be.

"Are you done yet?" Her cold voice sent shivers down Kira's spine. It was an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time.

After struggling in vain, Kira's muscles relaxed, and let out a sigh of defeat. "A-alright...I get it...you win. I won't attack anymore." She sounded humiliated. Drool and blood dripped down to the dusty floor as Kira's strangler let go.

With Kira on the ground, the raven-haired puella magi ran her hand through the flocks of her hair proudly, "I will be three days at most. Then I'm out of your hair." As she flipped to turn away from the girl, Homura felt a tug at her lower leg. Looking down, Homura noticed a desperate Kira.

"...me…" Kira muttered quietly.

"What?"

"T-teach me! Be my sensei!"

Speechless, only the dumbest of answers floored out of the raven-haired girl's mouth. "What?!"


	5. Pilgrimage 5: Parents

**Parents**

 _My Dear Daughter,_

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please understand, we don't hate you, and we don't blame you either. It's just...your father and I are weak people. I don't know how to say this in person, so I'll just say it here._

 _Your father and I are moving back to Germany, back to live with my parents - your grandparents. The payment for the treatment for your heart condition will still be there, don't worry, honey. It's just...it pains me to say this...but…_

 _There is no cure. You won't live very long….I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a failure of a mother. I'm sorry for being so...weak that I have to just leave and abandon you._

 _I can't bear to watch my only daughter wither away at such a young age. You've always wanted to go out there, into the world and meet new people. The way you'd look out the hospital windows and lightly clench your fist with a slightly envious look on your face. I've always found it painful and bitter to look at._

 _I'm sorry. But I just can't bear the pain. A mother shouldn't bury her daughter. I just….I don't want to go through that. I'm sorry for abandoning you…._

 _You're free to hate us, honey._

 _But we'll never hate you._

 _From your coward of a mother,_

 _Leoma Akemi_

She clenched the withered paper. In her one hundred loops, Homura Akemi not once thought about her parents. No, that wasn't right. She avoided thinking about it, pushing them back into the farthest corners of her hardened mind.

But now, with her one goal, her one wish accomplished, the girl known as Homura Akemi could now roam the world, free from the shackles of both weakness and responsibility.

If there's anything she took from her ex-home was that one single note left by her parents.

When they left, as though with some consideration, they took nearly everything they owned. From their photos down to their own personal belongings.

They simply left what belonged to Homura, and the necessities like kitchen supplies. Not that it mattered now that it all belonged to Kyouko Sakura.

A strange feeling came over Homura, as she kept rereading the paper over and over again. A small, childish part of her desperately wanted to go see her mother and father. She truly did want to. Was it a desire born out of a whim?

Or was it something else entirely?

[]

The cluttering sound of a door hatch being unlocked cut through the dead of night. A chilly air breezed through Homura's thin bones. She shivered uncomfortably, and nearly sneezed.

Kira smirked smugly as she looked down to Homura's thin frame, and emphasized her own chest. _Yes, I beat her at something!_

"Something tells me you were thinking incredibly rude just now," Homura, under the name of Kito, could've sworn she felt an extremely impolite gaze on her. She felt strangely annoyed just looking at Kira's smug face for some odd reason, but pushed the feeling to the back of her mind. "I apologize for the mess," The stoic girl trailed off into the room as she flickered the lights on.

Homura's new apartment was much larger than the outside. However, one glaring detail stuck to Kira, "Hey, there's absolutely nothing here! There can't even BE a mess here!"

"Well, I did just move in yesterday," She countered as a bundle of nerves bulged on her forehead, "Take a seat somewhere."

"Ughhh...fine, sensei."

"Please don't call me that." The raven-haired girl instantly rejected that notion. "Your tone is too much like a certain _someone_ I know."

"Ah! Must be an _ex-girlfriend_!" Kira nudged her elbow at Homura's gut, "Am I right? Am I right?"

A sudden surging pain permeated Kira's slanted eyes as she flinched back from the stab. Homura had poked Kira's eyes with two fingers, seemingly satisfied with her underclassman's suffering.

"What was that for?!" Kira wiped the tears out of her eyes, and winced as her blurred vision struggled to focus.

"That's enough small-talk. I want to discuss our travel plans."

A sudden realization washed over Kira's face, as a light bulb shined over her head, "Oh, right! I completely forgot. Sorry about that, sensei."

"..." The raven-haired girl was annoyed, but stowed that feeling as she continued, "Kira. We're going to go traveling. I'd like to go somewhere outside of Japan. Preferably in Germany," Homura had a hidden reason as to why Germany specifically, but she didn't want to tell Kira that. Not yet.

"Huh? Why Germany? I'd like to go to England. Oh! America! Totally America!"

Homura mentally facepalmed. There was no way Kira would take the hint. "W-why America?" She dared to ask.

"Cause there's tons of movie stars there! Hollywood! New York City!"

"And why England?" She couldn't believe she asked this question. Again.

"Cause of their funny accents?" Kira shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And I totally want to meet a princess! Is she gonna hold her cup up with her pinky flenched out or something? Man I totaaaaalllyyyy want to see that. Emphasis on totally!"

"...We're going to Germany."

"FUCK."

[]

Kira looked over her teacher's outfit, and couldn't help but express discontent. They were going to sneak into an airplane, yet Homura barely had anything on her. Carrying 'lightly' wouldn't even begin to describe it. All the ravenette brought was the clothes on her body, with a dark-brown trench coat. "Maan, sensei. You seriously have got to bring some more stuff with you."

"And that backpack of yours is going to slow you down," Homura pointed at the black bag Kira carried over, "What in the world are you even carrying? Rocks?"

"Maaaabey~ Ladies' secret." Kira giggled as she pointed at Homura's chest, expressing her superiority over her amethyst-eyed teacher. A vein popped out of Homura's forehead. She was furious.

A moment later, Kira felt a boot kick through her ass. Kira swore it would leave a mark, and tried to yell at the stoic raven-haired girl, but Homura simply plugged her ears and shrugged, and moved to the parked airplane.

The teacher-student duo summoned their soul gems, and with a flash of light, their clothes were replaced by magical girl attire.

"You know the drill. I'll use my memory-manipulation to weasel us in. You use your power to screw with the cameras in case there are any."

"Got it, sensei."

"Don't call me sensei," Homura heaved a sigh, and cracked her knuckles, "Germany, here we come."

 **Chapter End**

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **A lot of people didn't like the previous Chapter 5. Apparently it messed with the mood of Pilgrimage. It's understandable, but it's kinda sad since I really enjoyed writing that chapter. Still plan on bringing a bit of that old plot back in, albeit at a slower pace this time.**

 **Sorry if this was a really short chapter. I've just been working on Rejection since it's about to end, and I'm also working on a new work called Record.**

 **Story Requests are now open. Leave a review saying what situation you'd like Homura and Kira to go through in Germany.**

 **Here's to hoping Homura finds closure with her parents soon.**


	6. Pilgrimage 6: Hair's Breadth

**Hair's Breadth**

A familiar blob of pink toggled back and forth through the city streets, her short arms flapping with joy. There was a wide smile on Madoka's face. It was clear as day that she was happy. She was looking forward to something. There, she planted her feet straight, and looked at a cafe on her right. She nearly giggled.

After a stressful year, Madoka was finally able to unwind, free from the shackles of worry and responsibility to her friends. Sayaka was finally able to move on from Kyousuke, Mami and Kyouko forgave one another, and Homura...well.

That's a story for another chapter.

Her tiny feet scuffled through the bell-door. The therapeutic smell was exhilarating, prompting the young pinkette to the nearest available seat, setting her skirt bottom down neatly, waiting for the next waitress to take her order.

Looking a little solemnly, Madoka whined, "I wanted Sayaka-chan to come with me…"

She flipped through the menu with an eager smile on her face. If Homura were here, she'd be compelled to squish Madoka's puffy pink cheeks.

"Yo'!" A not-so-polite greeting reached her, "Can I take your order- _Piglet_?!"

"E-Eh?!" Madoka jumped at being called a piglet, but grew even more surprised when she saw a familiar red-haired wolfish girl wearing a maid outfit established as an employee in her favorite cafe. "K-Kyouko-chan?!"

"Oy, piglet," Kyouko pushed her hands to her hips, not amused.

 _S-she's still calling me piglet?_

"This place reaaaally doesn't suit ya," She moved her her notepad in front of her, "I was real surprised, ya'know."

"W-well, that uniform makes you look cute, Kyouko-chan! Hehihihi," The pinkette laughed awkwardly, while the redhead gawked wide-eyed before before suddenly glancing away.

"I-it's not like I wanted to wear it, ya'know. It's just something the boss wanted. Nothing special," The reddened Kyouko grumbled, hiding her jittery smile as she quickly glanced away.

Something rumbled. Kyouko turned to Madoka and saw her fidgeting fingers lock as she desperately tried to keep on a poker-face, to no avail.

"Ahhahaha, what would you like, piglet?"

Ignoring the nickname, Madoka opened her mouth, "I'd like the mocha daily special please, with a turkey omelette, please."

"Comin' right up-" Right before Kyouko left, she turned her heel back, and looked at Madoka in the yes, "Don't ya dare tell anyone - especially not Sayaka - about my gig, k?"

With an awkward smile, Madoka nodded.

[]

After eating everything, Madoka's plump stomach felt like it would burst from any sudden movement. "Uuughhh…." She groaned, uncomfortably falling to the sandman, "I...I'm gonna...sleep…"

"Yo piglet, wake up!" A sudden slap jerked Madoka wide awake. In a panic, she turned to the source and found a snarly Kyouko sitting right next to her. She looked over her, and saw her in her casual green sweater.

"K-Kyouko-chan…" She rubbed her head in pain, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"My shift ended pretty early today. Not too many customers is probably why."

"Hm...why did you start working, Kyouko-chan?" Madoka asked, lazily. Her light-red eyes rolled over to the redhead, curious as to why she started working in a relaxed cafe such as this one. Kyouko nervously chuckled as she tried to form a response.

"W-well, after Homura left, she pretty much threw everything she owned at me. From the house to the money. But I couldn't take the money, after all, her inheritance is handlin' that. So I decided to get a job to pay for my own things, y'know?" She shrugged, trying to hold back the blush as Madoka cheerfully smiled at her.

"Uehihihi," Madoka laughed sleepily, "That's good, Kyouko-chan…" She yawned. Her bulging stomach caught the redhead's attention as she poked the swishing stretched fat. Kyouko could've sworn she felt the water swirl in Madoka's stomach as it jiggled. She squeaked, "Don't do that…." The pinkette pouted adorably with her eyes drooped in sleep.

"Ah, sorry," Kyouko apologized with a wide smirk, her fang clearly visible, "Man, for a shortie you sure ate a lot. Your fat stomach is bulging hahaha! I just had to poke ya'."

"Don't call me fat!" She pouted again.

"Hahahaha!"

The two unlikely friends chatted their time away. Kyouko's delinquent-like speech contrasted horribly against Madoka's timid-yet-adorable tone. Without the redhead's realization as she continued to speak about her experiences, Madoka's hands rolled over to Kyouko's ruffled hair, braiding it.

"You wouldn't believe what I found in Homura's apartment! There was so much shit there, it was insane. Seriously, I should bring you over sometime to-OY!" She finally noticed her hair was neatly braided in two, making her look dorky.

Two purplish braids held her hair together. "Ahaha, Kyouko-chan, you look cute!" Madoka squealed.

"...oh god…"

[]

After a long day at work and with everyone's favorite pinkette, Kyouko stretched out her thin arms, clearly sleepy. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep tears from her eyebags. She removed her dark-brown boots and threw off her green jacket on the stain-free white floor. The redhead was thankful for Homura's old dwelling.

She heard the doorknob turn.

"...who the hell?" She muttered. Immediately, Kyouko grabbed her flung clothing and dirty boots and dragged them to Homura's old room. In a flash of light, the redheaded delinquent donned a crimson-black outfit with a spear in hand. Her brimming crimson soul gem was placed right above her chest.

Rough heavy footsteps dragged themselves across the clean canvas of a floor. Peering out from Homura's old room, clad in illusion magic to hide herself, she took a good look at the intruder.

It was a ruffled old man, possibly in his mid-fifties, with short black hair and focused lavender eyes. His eyes looked just like Homura's.

Behind him was a foreign woman, possibly of German descent. Her long black hair was exactly like Homura's, split apart. She wore a cold expression just like the ravenette.

"I knew we shouldn't have left our daughter all alone…" The woman's tone spoke of concern. Even though her face held an iron mask, her voice betrayed that cold look. "She's been missing from school, from the hospital, and the last place we could check would be here. From the look of things, this place doesn't look abandoned. Everything's still here."

"But it's certainly a lot messier," The man spoke, assessing the situation, "The police are currently searching for her," His tone was much different from his wife's, it had undertones of tired worry. His eyes screamed exhaustion. "Let's go take a look around. There might be something that'll clue us to her disappearance…." He really did sound exhausted.

"Yes….you're right." Worry shook the lady's very core.

 _Shit, those are her folks?! I thought they were dead or something! I gotta bail!_

With cat-like agility, Kyouko jumped through Homura's open window, and stealthily closed it - all while carrying her green jacket jacket and boots. "Shit, I'm gonna have to leave my crap there! Dammit!"

Without looking back, Kyouko muttered, "Damn that Homura...worrying her folks like that…"

[]

In an unknown warehouse, an ash-blonde haired magical girl with a blue and white top-hat sat regally on the highest chair upon a mountain of stacked chairs. Next to her was a black-haired girl with claws.

Below her were two different magical girls, one clad in a white kimono, the other clad in a black knight-like armor.

"Oriko," The clawed girl hugged the ash-blonde girl from behind, "Can I lay on your lap?" She asked, smiling purely.

"Not yet, I still have to say something to our guests, Shiro and Kuro," She waved to the guests below. They nodded in return.

"Not very creative on names…" Kirika complained and pouted.

Ignoring her, Oriko turned her attention to the white-haired Shiro and the black-haired Kuro. "You understand why I called you here today, correct?"

"A bounty, right?" Kuro fiddled with her gauntlets, almost uninterested in the conversation, "Some stray got out of hand, am I right?"

"Yes, it's a very interesting girl. Very dangerous, though," Oriko sighed, massaging her temples.

"A headache again, Oriko-sama?" Shiro bowed politely, however her tone was filled with snarl.

"Stress from the latest vision," She replied, "The one you are to take down is a girl named Homura Akemi. From my understanding, she is currently en-route to Germany to find her parents. _Kill her_. She cannot be allowed to live for much longer."

"Is there anything we need to know about her, Oriko-sama?" Shiro inquired.

"Hah, like there's anything to know about a stray-"

"There is. She is the one who took down Walpurgisnacht. Not only that, but she is the only magical girl in history who houses two abilities - time stop and memory manipulation. Homura Akemi is also accompanied by her only student - Kira. Be careful, as she is extremely _dangerous_." Oriko's words held so much emphasis on the word 'dangerous'.

"You got it," Kuro licked her lips excitedly. She loved to fight.

Shiro sighed in return, before bowing politely. "Kuro and I will board the nearest plane to Germany. After that, we'll track her with Kuro's ability."

"Thank you, and good luck."

 **Chapter End**

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **KyouMado! Lol.**

 **There is going to be an underlying plot in all this, but it won't overshadow Pilgrimage's overall theme. In fact, Shiro and Kuro probably won't show up for a while. So don't worry.**

 **Requests for Homura's adventures are already up, as a reminder. Or you could request a story from the other girls back in Mitakihara City. Up to you, really.**

 **I hope Madoka isn't too out-of-character. Hardly ever write about her, even in** _ **Rejection**_ **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	7. Pilgrimage 7: Germany

**Pilgrimage 7**

 **Germany**

[]

Long black hair swayed through the cold skies, her boots dragged through the snow. Stopping in front of a seemingly-abandoned gym, she clenched her fists and pushed through the door.

There, through the door, were ten magical girls, all wearing biker-gang jackets, all smiling nonchalantly. The moment she came into view, every magical girl there turned their attention to her.

A young girl with vibrant red hair welcomed the raven-haired girl. Speaking in German, she welcomed the Japanese girl.

"Hello, my name is Kerze," The girl said in German.

"Hello, my name is Kito. Nice to meet you, Kerze," Homura answered, nodding respectively and shaking Kerze's hand. Noticing another girl with short white hair, she reintroduced herself.

Proudly nodding, the other girl said, "Aaaaand my name is Victoria! Nice to meet ya!" Wrestling her arm on Kerze's, she proudly announced, "Kerze and I are lovers!"

"I see," Homura said, "I'll be rooting for you both." Bowing her head once again, her purple eyes were unfazed. Everyone else snickered in the background.

Awkwardly coughing, Kerze struggled to get the mood under control. "We are the Osmanen Germania group, a magical girl team based on a biker gang. We all like motorcycles and we don't really get along with society. Some of us lost our parents, some of us never had anyone to begin with. Stuff like that. We're always willing to lend a hand to a lost magical girl. Granted, as long as you don't attack us."

"I see, thank you. I'll be in your care for a while, Kerze."

Wrapping her arm around Homura, Kerze lead her into the group, with Victoria pouting adorably like an angry little hamster. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but snicker.

It was enjoyable. For the first time in a while, the Akemi girl enjoyed herself in a group filled with strangers. They were all very nice and patient with her personality. It's as if they welcomed her as one of their own.

Homura was grateful.

"So you see, Victoria and I met two years ago. I just lost my parents, and my little sister and I were both thrown in some crappy orphanage. We had a tough time, but we had each other. At least, I thought that was enough. That was until she entered a gang."

"Yep! That's when I first met her little sister. My God she was a mess. When I was patrolling, I saw her sis robbing an old lady! Like holy shit."

"T-that's enough….Victoria. You're kinda...uh…"

"Ah, sorry," Victoria shut her mouth. "It's just…I kinda find it funny."

"Well..you're not wrong."

They giggled in sync, with Homura looking confused. "That's when she dragged my little sister back to the orphanage, and gave her a good spanking. It's how we met."

"With your little sister…spanked?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh…" Homura let out an awkward nod.

"Yep. And she got us back into shape, and bit by bit, we kinda…fell for each other. I'm really grateful to Victoria. Without her, I think both my sis and I would've been long dead. If it wasn't for this wish…"

 _A wish…granted by Kyubey…_

[]

The faint air of a foreign land penetrated Kira's nostrils. Her eyes gleamed at the dark corridors of Germany, solely lit by tiny little bulbs in the city streets of Bamberg. The houses were almost medieval in nature, with a huge river flowing right below Kira's feet.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a faint hue of purple glowing near a lamp post. "Ah, Sensei!" She said, clasping her hands together, "Ahh, a motorcycle?" Kira noticed her raven-haired teacher drag a black-and-purple motorcycle. Kira couldn't help but chuckle watching her teacher's femininely-thin arms carry such a manly piece of metal.

"Yes. I met with the Osmanen Germania group. A magical girl group designed after an old biker gang," Homura said, hugging her arms as the cold cut through her bones.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kira said, "Biker gang? That sounds dangerous. You gonn' be alright, Sensei?"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You'd be very surprised," The raven-haired girl said, winking at her student. "Let's go. We'll meet them again tomorrow."

Parking the motorcycle by the side of the street, the two magical girls entered a well-designed Hotel, with Kira yawning slothfully. "Ugh…whatever you say, Sensei."

[]

Madoka remembered the first time she met Homura. Long, smooth black hair, beautiful purple eyes, and a powerful demanding demeanor. She was nothing at all like the weak and frail Madoka. Homura Akemi, to Madoka, was the very definition of feminine grace and power.

From time to time, the pinkette would envy Homura's strength and beauty. The way the Akemi girl carried herself was so admirable, Madoka's eyes would glisten with admiration from Homura's dark beauty.

It was like watching a beautiful yet dangerous animal up close. The feeling was exhilarating.

At first, Madoka was afraid of Homura because of that feeling, but as time grew, the pinkette realized Homura was just like any other girl, just a little quieter and just a little shyer.

She remembered tugging on her sleeve. The touch made the raven-haired girl slightly jump, her ears red and looking away from Madoka. The pinkette couldn't help but giggle.

Homura, deep down at her core, was very different from Madoka's first impression of her. Fragile at heart, the raven-haired girl tried her very best to be strong. Had she hardened? Had she shattered? Several of these questions ran through Madoka's thoughts like an out-of-control rollercoaster.

"H-Homura-chan, would you like to go to the mall with us?" She asked, beet-red. For a moment, the stoic girl's eyes widened, her voice hesitated.

"O..okay…" She said, quietly.

A smile brighter than the sun met Homura's gaze.

For a moment, Madoka swore she saw a smile softer than snow on Homura's lips. It happened for just a moment, but she saw it – Homura's heartfelt smile.

Her heart tugged painfully. She definitely wanted to be Homura's friend.

Unbeknownst to her, Homura treasured dearly, more than the world.

"I want to see you, Homura-chan…"

[]

 _Laughter and rain poured into the atmosphere. Her ears were clogged by water and madness, as her eyes only saw the massive witch in front of her. People screaming, people dying, blood everywhere. That's all she saw for over ten whole years._

 _Ten whole years in the span of a mere six weeks._

"Sensei~" An ear-piercing voice filled with overpowering sweetness shrieked in her ears. Slowly opening her eyelids, she saw a familiar green-haired figure smiling over her with a black marker in hand. "I tried waking you up sooner, but you were just not waking up. Had a good dream or something?"

"Not really," She said coldly, pushing Kira off her and tiredly slipped purple bunny slippers into her feet, "I'm just a heavy sleeper." She lied.

"So, what're we doin' today, Sensei?"

"First I'm going to see just what you drew on my face. Depending on what you did, we might have to start with ten laps around the city."

"C-city?" Kira gulped, "Don't you mean street?"

"I mean city. Every square inch of it."

 _I…shouldn't mess with Sensei…_

Kira heard the sound of water dripping from the faucet, and two small feet pitter-pattering across the smooth floor. With water still dripping from her cheeks, Homura spoke, "Start running."

"Gaaaahhh!"

[]

 _I had been fighting for a very long time. It wasn't for the sake of the world, or the city, or the town. It was all for one person. I kept fighting for that one person. Madoka Kaname._

 _My life was filled with thorns and wounds buried under countless scars. But I kept moving for her._

 _My gratitude to her surpassed everything else in my life. My compassion for her encompassed my very soul. My love for her consumed every other emotion I've felt._

 _Of course, these feelings are something I'll never tell anyone. They are things I will drag to the grave with me._

 _Have I become something else? Had I become inhuman?_

 _I questioned myself over and over after the fall of Walpurgisnaucht._

 _I even contemplated suicide. I kept failing over and over and over and over again. One more try, one more chance. Just one more TIME is all I kept telling myself._

 _And I stuck it out._

 _I succeeded._

After the excruciating punishment Homura inflicted on Kira, the duo left to meet with the Osmanen Germania group.

Contrary to their cheerful demeanor from last night, the biker gang was now silent and sad. The ten-person biker gang was now reduced to nine, with Victoria sobbing uncontrollably in the background.

Kira's face contorted to anxious awkwardness, like a bent pole. "Uh…w-what's…going on?" She asked in Japanese, to her teacher.

Homura motioned for a "Shush" and walked over to Victoria, who clearly didn't register her. "Victoria," She said in German, "Where is Kerze?"

Just hearing her name sent Victoria into a fit. Hysterically sobbing even worse than before, if that was even possible, Victoria's muscles convulsed from sheer stress.

"Victoria," Homura commanded, "Tell me what happened."

"Kerze…she…Kerze…she…She committed suicide!"

Eyes wide opened, Homura glanced at Victoria's white soul gem. It was almost seared in black fog. "…Shit."

[]

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Author Notes**_

 **This arc is dedicated to Chester Bennington** **(March 20, 1976 – July 20, 2017). Lead Singer of Linkin Park.**

 **Rest in Peace. You were one of my favorite lead singers. I grew up with your songs. You were a part of my childhood.**

 **To my readers: I feel it may be distasteful writing a story arc based on suicide solely because a favorite musician of mine died, but this is really the only way I can show my gratitude to the singer. Hope you can stick around. It's been a while since I've written for this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you aren't familiar with Linkin Park, go ahead and listen to some of his music. I think you'd like it.**


End file.
